Fire
by hippiegirl1969
Summary: This has nothing to do with On Writing. I want people to read this story and the people on fanfiction are so honest. Please review.


I was glad my sister was gone. I was by myself for five days, except for my mom of course. My time alone was going to be used to write, I'd have now distractions. Maybe I'll actually finish a story this time, instead of starting ten and finishing one.

My mom made breakfast before church. We were eating sausage, eggs, and bagels. My mom makes the bagels in the oven and were really good I had two. When were cleaning up after we ate the oven clicked, like it was heating up. My mom looked over and panicked realized that the oven was still on at 500°. She quickly turned the oven off and admitted that that has been happening a lot.

I went to church hoping that I would see the latest guy I had a crush on there. No sight of him. I was a little upset but it didn't last long. I would see him the next day at school. My mom and I left church a few minutes early. But we had to walk a ways to get to the car and wanted to avoid the big crowds of people.

At home my mom and I were going to have an X-Men movie marathon but a movie was on TV that I loved and had seen probably fifty times. We were watching the movie intently and during the commercials there was a preview for another movie on afterwards that looked really good. We watched that movie too. But after watching that there was another movie on that I had seen once before and wanted to see again.

My mom was going to paint my room because I was supposed to paint the day before while she was at work. Before she got up the other movie started and she started watching and ended up watching until about half way through she started making dinner.

Dinner was ready by the time the last movie was over. My mom made steak, potatoes, and asparagus that I regrettably forgot to eat, it all smelt so good. We ate in silence thinking about the movies. My mom had me tell her what happened in the last one after she stopped watching.

After dinner I noticed the time, I had to still take a shower before I went to bed. I quickly ran into my room and grabbed my CD player and turned the shower on. I turned on the music I had brought in. I looked in the mirror before I got undressed. The black dress I was wearing was big on my I folded it in back of me and posed then got in the shower.

I opened the bottle of shampoo and smelt it. I loved the new kind we had just gotten. I turned the water on hotter. I poured a little shampoo into the palm of my hand and rubbed both my hands together. I massaged it into my hair. The water burned my back as it got much hotter than I expected. I turned some cooler water on. I rinsed my hair and turned the hot water on slightly more.

I smelt the air expecting to smell the shampoo I just put in my hair. But it smelt like smoke. I washed the rest of the soap out f my hair quickly trying to convince myself that my mom had just burnt food on the stove. I heard my mom yell something but could tell what she said over my music. I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it as I stepped out of the shower. I could smell smoke more. I turned my music off. My mom was shouting louder.

There was a fire. My mom must have left the oven on again. The fire was in the kitchen right outside the only door out. Before I could even panic I shouted to my mom to get out and that I was okay. I grabbed my dress and forced the window open. I crawled out still naked except for the towel that I held to my body for my life. I got out and didn't think about the fire that was in my kitchen but was instead terrified that it was now dark and the street light that was normally on was out. I pulled the black dress over my wet body, it stuck to me and I ran down the drive way hoping to meet my mom there.

Luckily she was standing there on her cell phone. She hung up as she saw me. I ran over and hugged her. She said that the fire department was coming. She didn't care that her house was getting destroyed and all the things in the kitchen were probably ruined. Just as long as I was safe she didn't care. I then thought about my room it was next to the kitchen also. I had my prized possessions in there. I had to get my ipod and I had numerous notebooks in my room that had stories I was writing and a book I was writing and wanted to get published. I was old fashioned and kept everything in notebooks. Nothing was on the computer, but was just sitting on the desk in my room waiting to get burnt in the fire.

I pulled out of my moms arms and ran back in to the house. It was filled with smoke. I found it hard to believe that all this could have happened just because the stove was left on. I turned into my room and picked up my favorite bag. I put four notebooks and my ipod in my bag. I looked around frantically as smoke started to flood my room. I closed the door and shoved some clothes into the crack at the bottom. I found my favorite books and put them in my bag and my necklace my mom gave me that I loved. I put the necklace on.

I heard sirens. The fire department must be here I remember school what was I supposed to do in a fire I turned my light on to signal to the firemen that there was someone in the house still. Then I heard a loud meow.

My cats, I couldn't believe that I forgot about them. I dropped to the ground to look under my bed. Both my cats were hiding in the corner looking scared. I leaped across my room again and the door was hot when I put the back of my hand on it. I ran back to my bed and without delaying I jumped on my bed and kicked my window as hard as I could, the glass shattered immediately.

I could hear firemen in the house my mom was shouting to them to get me. I couldn't open my mouth, I was afraid, it finally came to me that I was in my burning house. I threw my bag out the window and jumped on the floor in my room still. I pulled my bed out quickly. My cats looked up at me and meow at the same time. Both of them were small enough to pick up and hold at the same time so I picked up my cats and jumped carefully out my window.

My mom was still shouting. There was a voice saying they were all right, I realized I had said that. A fireman ran over to me as I put the smaller cat in my bag. I held the other as a baby tightly clutched to my still wet chest. The fireman was talking and led me a safe distance from my house. My mom spotted me and ran over crying. She hugged me and took my bag and the other cat from. She put them in our car that was parked in the street, where we were standing. I hugged my mom.

A paramedic came over. He was talking but I didn't hear what he said I was mesmerized by the sight in front of me that I just noticed. My house was up in flames, there was a fire truck and ambulance taking up the small street. There lights were flashing. There were people standing on the sidewalks watching. I didn't know anyone, they could have been neighbors or just curious people walking by.

The paramedic took me to the ambulance where he asked me questions and another paramedic came over and was checking my breathing and pulse. Suddenly my mom was by my side again, holding my hand. The paramedic said I was surprisingly alright.

My mom put her sweater over my shoulders. I walked to my car with my mom. She leaned against the back and I opened the door and lay down on the seat. My cats were sleeping on the floor of the car. I drifted to sleep.

I awoke to bright lights again. I was still in my car but I didn't know how long I was a sleep. My house looked like ashes now. My mom was talking to a fireman and he turned and left in his truck. My mom smiled as she saw me awake. I put my hand down to touch my cats. I felt their soft fur and looked down, they were still sleeping.

My mom got in the car and announced that we had to stay at a friend's house. She had already called and they were getting a bed ready for us. My mom turned the car on and lifted her purse up and said that she had forgotten it in the car after church, which was lucky because otherwise we wouldn't have any money.

I was still tired. I fell back asleep while thinking about my sister. What she will think when she gets back home and our house is destroyed. I thought about my choice to go into my blazing fire to save my stories. Did I make the right choice?


End file.
